


Hotel room

by Writetomuchsmut



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: China goes into heat, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, does this count as, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writetomuchsmut/pseuds/Writetomuchsmut
Summary: China goes to visit Soviet the night before a meeting, things get carried away
Relationships: China/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hotel room

Soviet relaxed back on the bed of his hotel room, chuckling to himself over extravagance China insisted on providing for him. He just barely felt the soft red and gold covers under him through his clothing, he should probably have taken off the large trench coat.

A soft knock came from his door, Soviet placed his book beside him. He pushed himself up, his steps light on the thick carpet. Soviet wrapped his hand around the handle, pulling it open. He looked around before glancing down at his ally.

“China? What do I owe the pleasure?” The shorter smiled, stepping past him.

“I thought I would come for a visit.” Soviet closed the door, following after his friend.

“Is that it?” He slid back to his place on the bed, China sat down near the end.

“Are we not close enough to enjoy each other’s company?” Soviet let out a sigh, picking his book back up. He moved aside for China to get comfortable beside him. China pulling out a small tablet.

The silence spread as the two countries didn't bother ruining the stillness, simply relaxing each other with their presence. Soviet barely noticed how close China had gotten until he felt a weight against his shoulder. His black hair tickled the end of his chin as the smaller squirmed in his sleep.

Soviet couldn't believe how different he looked sleeping, so much more peaceful. He brought a hand to his forehead, gently pushing a couple of loose strands of hair back behind his ear. He chuckled as China wrapped his hands around Soviet’s arm, pulling himself closer. So different from the distant superior mask that he always had on around anyone younger than him… 

Soviet thought for a moment, he guessed that meant anyone really. He couldn't help a smug contentment wash over him, he got to see the great old one of Asia snuggled up against him like a kitten.

He bent over slightly, pushing a kiss to his ally’s forehead. It was supposed to be a quick show of affection but yet he couldn't stop himself continuing down to his temple then his cheek. He noticed how hot China’s skin was. Soviet reached a tentative hand out, laying it softly against the crook of China’s neck.

“Mmh…” He rolled his head further back to give Soviet more room. He froze, China wasn’t? He couldn't be? China started squirming against his arm, his breath getting panty. Soviet was about to pull back, he should give his ally some privacy to… deal with his desiring.

China suddenly wrapped an arm around Soviet’s waist, his breath hot against his friend’s neck. Countries were practically known for their low libido, barely ever feeling lust or want. Of course, there were always exceptions and when it started, a country’s desiring didn't go away. 

Soviet never thought that China could ever feel lustful, it just didn't make sense to him. He glanced back at the nation wrapped around him, he didn't know how to help. Soviet was almost scared to wake China up, he didn't know how he’d react.

“...S-sūlián?” China’s grip loosened slightly as he regained consciousness. Soviet felt a tremble run through his ally’s body, his eyes widening. China pushed off him, settingly on the other side of the bed, he was still breathing hard. 

“Ah! I’m-I am sorry, this isn't… ideal.” He rested his hands in his lap.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Soviet offered as calmly as he could.

China's body tensed and relaxed as the waves of heat rose to the surface of his skin. His hand drifting around his crotch, he had been desiring a couple of months ago, he shouldn't have felt like this for at least another year. He couldn't look Soviet in the eye, he hoped that he could avoid the younger seeing that lust.

China had to hold back a groan as a firm hand tightened on his shoulder. “Focus, China.” 

“Yes, yes, I know… I’ll be alright. It’ll pass.” That was arguably, sometimes it would go away, other times he’d be left crippled on the ground pushing himself into overstimulation in order to keep the burning down until whatever romantic interest he had at the time found him.

“What would you normally do? In this situation?” 

“I would normally have a partner but unfortunately at the moment…” 

Soviet suddenly scooted closer, taking China’s hand and tilting his head up with the other. “Do… do you think that uh I could erm… suffice?” The awkward tension in the room was thick.

“Wha-?” Soviet pressed his lips against China’s, they were hot, nearly inflamed, and slightly cracked. He let his ally’s lips go, pulling back a few centimetres. China huffed a little, a bit of drool dripping down his mouth.

China kicked up, shoving himself on Soviet’s lap, his arms resting against his ally’s neck. The younger was a little intimidated by the intensity in the other’s eyes. Their lips reconnected, Soviet’s tongue slipping in as he worked off China’s clothing. 

He flipped the two of them over, pinning China under him. The smaller managed to pull off Soviet’s coat and shirt. He nipped lightly at China’s neck, making sure not to leave marks. He tugged off the country’s pants, faltering as China pushed himself on his chest. He was getting impatient.

“What are you waiting for?” He snapped.

“I’m new at this. Just, give me a second.” China relaxed, he grabbed Soviet’s hand, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue rubbing against them. He slowly pulled off.

“There, now yo-ah~!” Soviet shifted the fingers inside, surprised at how easier they went in. Right, there was no way China was a virgin, despite the obvious, Soviet still felt a spark of jealousy.

China didn't hold back his moans, maybe even exaggerating them a little as a third finger is pushed in, scissoring and stretching the other's entrance. 

“Ahm, huff- Soviet~” China’s voice came breathy as Soviet pulled out. He hooked an arm around the nation’s waist, propping him up on his knees. The union slipped off his pants, pressing himself against China.

“Ready~?” Soviet rested his free hand on China’s head, pulling off his headpiece, long black hair falling softly around his shoulders.

The nation panted, “y-yes. Go ahead,” he grabbed a pillow near him. 

The head slipped in, pushing past the string of muscles. “Hha… god you’re large~!” A blush rose to Soviet’s cheeks as the automatic response slipped out. He pulled back before snapping in, China choking out a moan in response. 

Soviet leaned over to his partner’s ear, still thrusting forward to China’s delight. “You’re going to have to quiet down a bit unless this hotel has soundproof walls…”

China turned his head, intertwining their lips once more. “Do I~ah look like I care-?!” 

Soviet chuckled, leaving a continuous trail of kisses around his neck and back, his breath hot, sparking goosebumps along China’s body. He fastened an arm under the nation's chest, pinning his arms to his sides.

China let his body go limp, trusting the superpower to fully support him. Soviet continued rocking his hips back and forth. “Muhh~ f-faster…” Soviet compiled, forcing himself further. China let out a higher pitch moan as he slammed against the spot. 

“Again.” His tone was commanding, an order. Soviet felt his climax coming, he didn't know how close China was. He enclosed a hand over the muscle, stroking it hard. A couple grunts fell from his mouth as he aimed for the sweet spot, burying himself deep inside China once more.

The nation's mouth laid open in a silent moan in between the two waves of pleasure. “Ahm- Soviet~ ahn I’m- c-c-” The union buried his head in the crook of China’s neck.

“I-I k-know, me too~” He cooed softly, resisting the urge to bite down on his collarbone. 

Soviet released first with a moan of his own, finishing China off with a few quick strokes before collapsing on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment, their breaths loud before China began to collect himself.

“Get off me.” His tone was quietly harsh, airless. Soviet rolled away, getting up off the bed. China began to sit up before the union placed a hand on his arm.

“Relax, I’ll clean this up.” He didn't argue, laying back down, it was nice to be taken care of for once. He was exhausted, he had barely come far enough down to realise what just happened before he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

China's eyes blinked open slowly, almost immediately hit with a familiar ache on his lower back. He tried to slide away, becoming aware of the arm slung lazily around his chest, he was squeezed against the giant. 

He quickly tugged away, managing to escape Soviet’s grip. China began rushing to get dressed. He heard a familiar groan from behind him.

“Mornin’” the union slurred, half-conscious.

China’s body tensed for a second, “goddamnit, did we- oh god we shouldn't have…” He mumbled just loud enough for Soviet to hear. He snapped awake in a second at China’s slightly panicked tone. 

Soviet was frozen, he assumed China had been mostly in his right mind the night before. He knew he was influenced but Soviet thought that he was still aware of his decisions. “A-are you alright?” He asked hesitantly.

China glanced back at him for a second, not knowing how to answer; he just had sex with his closest ally, an ally that he was sure was against homosexuality.

“I’m- sorry…” Soviet stared down in guilt. “I didn't think that-”

“Don't worry about it; you were only trying to help.” China cut him off sharply. His hand drifted up to his scalp, China had let his hair down in front of somebody, he had let his guard down, he let himself get sensitive, get weak. 

“China?” His eyes wandered over to his ally, Soviet had thrown on a shirt and pants. The union reached his hand out, passing back his headpiece. China quickly grabbed it, briskly putting his hair back up. 

“When we leave this room, last night will never have happened.” 

Soviet had a flash of sorrow despite the fact he should have known that nothing would have come from last night. He dipped his head, “of course.”

China sighed, “but still…” He placed a hand on Soviet’s shoulder. “Thank you.”


End file.
